The present invention relates generally to a case for archery equipment, and more particularly, to a molded, protective case which is adapted for easy, low-cost mass production manufacture and which prevents damage to the equipment stored therein, by even distribution of loads and forces thereupon.
Transporting archery equipment, such as bows and arrows, has historically been a difficult undertaking. By their very nature, archery equipment is large and cumbersome. The equipment is also delicate relative to its size. In particular, modern bows have very complex structure in order to provide the sophisticated functions now expected. While a bow may be disassembled for transportation, it is considered a major disadvantage if this is necessary. Accuracy and alignment is lost if these bows are disassembled.
Furthermore, the bows and arrows are also very delicate when subjected to forces different from those of ordinary operation. Slight or unseen damage to bows can result in catastrophic failure of the equipment, which could even injure the user. Arrow shafts are preferably made from very thin wall aluminum tubing or carbon fiber. The slightest tweak, curve or bend in an aluminum arrow shaft will cause the arrow to fly off course when in use. An off-axis impact can destroy a carbon fiber arrow shaft. Consequently, it is advantageous to use a protective case which can prevent any damage to the archery implements therein from forces and loads applied thereto.
Current standard protective enclosures include fabric, soft-sided, padded cases, and traditional, rectangular suitcase-style cases. For many reasons, there are obvious disadvantages to the soft-sided cases. First, and foremost, is the lack of protection afforded the equipment inside. These cases are useful only in that all of the equipment may be transported in one case. As a result, they have rather limited usefulness for serious archers, or those concerned about the condition of their equipment. Accordingly, they are priced on the lower end of the scale. It should be appreciated that although the sides of the case are padded, the large side panels easily deform when subjected to external loads or forces and only protect the equipment from abrasion or minimal force impacts, such as setting the case down. Without a stiff exterior panel, the level of protection afforded is only sufficient for the infrequent or occasional user. These soft cases are not approved for use in airplane travel.
The traditional suitcase design for archery equipment provides more protection for the contents. Commonly, their construction includes a plastic or composite shell having cooperative extruded metal bands affixed about the perimeter of each half of the shell, and a metal piano-style hinge joining the halves together. One disadvantage is the size of such a case. Available only in conventional rectangular-shaped designs, there is a considerable amount of extra space that is not used which renders the case cumbersome arid unwieldy. Another major disadvantage is the sizable planar side panels. The shape of a bow requires a case with large side panels relative to the other end panels. As a result, the sides of the case easily deform inward when subjected to an external load or force. The side panels of such known cases are not designed to absorb or distribute significant impact forces. The perimeter edges are designed to carry the loads. The metal bands are easily damaged and misalignment is common. As a result, known suitcase designs permit deformation of the side panels to the extent that the bow and/or arrows can be damaged, and create haphazard load distributions.
The advent of carbon fiber arrow shafts resulted in a lighter, stiffer arrow with a much thinner shaft. Previous quiver or arrow holder designs produced over the last 40-plus years are sized for the much larger aluminum arrow shafts. As a result, they are unable to properly secure the carbon fiber arrows in position for transportation or use. Consequently, archers must purchase a quiver for each type of arrow shaft, totally convert to the new arrow shafts, or not use the new arrow shaft. Other types and kinds of arrow holders have faced similar disadvantages.
Transporting or storing bows inside either of the above prior art cases has obvious disadvantages; namely, the inability to ensure proper alignment and to protect the bow from damage by external forces. Consequently, all previous design attempts to provide an adequate protective enclosure have failed. Likewise, transporting or storing arrows inside the above-described cases has obvious disadvantages, namely, the inability to protect the arrow shafts from bending or breaking due to their weak designs. Consequently, all previous design attempts to incorporate an arrow holder with or inside a case have failed to provide adequate protection.
Therefore, there is a significant demand for a durable, protective case for safely transporting or storing archery equipment which provides the advantages of low-cost, high-strength, impact-resistant, load distributing, automatic aligning and multi-functional use.